Facedown
by Zero Kurosaki
Summary: what does ichigo do when he sees Orihime being abused by her boyfriend: anti-abuse/rape story songfic enjoy


enjoy peepz this is anti-abuse/rape story take those dirty pigs down!

_Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's goin' down _

everyday Orihime went home crying from the pain. her boyfriend, Kana Yamazaki, he abused her everyday,whatever it is to show he is in control of her. She couldn't get away, last time he said he would do worst things to her. she couldn't escape...

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

the next day after school Orihime was walking home with Kana. then he led her the opposite way she said "kana-kun where are we going?"

then he said "places"

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found _

Kana was 17 (at this time she is 16) he had green eyes and blond hair he was built and was on the football team (yeah i know stereotyping but thats all i thought of) . then he led her to a ally she began to panic and tried to pull away. Then he got angry, turned around and slapped her making her fall to the ground.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down _

Ichigo who was following them held his anger back. He wanted to kill that jerk. then he heard the conversation

"WHO IS THE CONTROLER?" he yell as he picked her put by her collar

slap. then Orihime fell again then she said "i'm done with this then she got up and straighten herself up. Then she began to walk away. Then Kana grabbed her by the hair and pulled her towards him. "remember the last time you did that i had fun with your body?"

_I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again, heed my lecture  
Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found _

yes... he raped her she was so scared after that she couldn't even look at someone. Then Orihime felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure _'my savior'_ she thought. Then Ichigo stepped into the ally way "whats gong on here?" Then Kana finally let go of Orihime then she ran to Ichigo hugging him. Then he began to comfort her by saying "its ok inoue just step aside and let me deal with him" then she nodded and wiped away her tears.

_Face down in the dirt she said, ?This doesn't hurt?  
She said, ?I finally had enough?  
Face down in the dirt she said, ?This doesn't hurt?  
She said, ?I finally had enough?  
One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again _

Then Ichigo said "way do you do this? abuse? your just some spineless asshole and especially Inoue? a sweet innocent girl? YOU'RE A PIG YAMAZAKI!"

"SHUT UP!" then he ran at ichigo ready to punch him. But Ichigo kicked him. so they where in a full fight. Then a few minutes later Ichigo was brought down after to many punches to the face. Then Kana came to Orihime and reached out for her but Ichigo grabbed Kana by the back of the shirt.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found _

then Kana said "either your stupid or you are brave Kurosaki as you can clearly see we have difference in power"

then Ichigo stood up then he said "he difference... in strength... what about it? Do you think I should give up... just because you're stronger than me...? I've always known you were strong. Nothing I see now will change my mind. i said that once to an enemy i defeated him to protect Inoue now your the second to hear that!

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found _

then a few minutes later Kana was down on his knees. Then Ichigo walked over to him and kicked him in the face soon Kana fell to the ground. Then Ichigo walked over to Orihime. Then she through her arms around him and cried she had a a bruise on her cheek then he ever so slightly kissed the bruise careful not to hurt her.

"lets go home Inoue" then she said "call me Orihime"

"fine if you call me Ichigo, Orihime" then she said "fine lets go Ichigo..." But before they could walk they looked into each other eyes. Then he leaned down and they shared a kiss. she was saying thank you in the kiss he was saying i love you in the kiss soon they parted and walked along hand-n-hand.

_Face down in the dirt she says, ?This doesn't hurt?  
She says, ?I finally had enough? _

_**the end**_

_**halcyon days,**_

_**Zero Ai Kurosaki**_

**_I will never let you fall_**  
**_I'll stand up with you forever_**  
**_I'll be there for you through it all_**  
**_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_**

**_-your guardian angel by red jumpsuit apparatus  
_**


End file.
